As integrated circuit (IC) technology improves, manufacturers are able to integrate additional functionality onto a single chip. The additional functionality, in turn, introduces additional power consumption. The increased power consumption may be addressed by supplying better sources of power which may be more expensive and bulkier.
The additional power consumption also results in more heat generation. The increased heat generation can limit the use of the electronic device and contribute to functional or physical breakdowns.
One current approach cools the IC by utilizing heat sinks and fans. Another approach utilizes liquid cooling, which can be relatively expensive. As the generated heat increases, however, so do the costs and adequateness of these cooling approaches.